fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenohira
|kanji=テノヒラ |rōmaji=Tenohira |english=Palm of the Hand |band=HERO |song number=12 |starting episode=Episode 138 |ending episode=Episode 150 |previous song=The Starting Sky |next song=Break through }} Tenohira is the twelfth opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by HERO. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Dareka no tame dake ni namida o nagasu Koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo Naiteru kao o miteru to waratte shimau nda Kimi o aishite yokatta to... Dakara douka semete kono te ga Todoku kyouri ni kimochii Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga Sore o sotto nuguu kara Dareka no tame dake ni namida o nagasu Koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo Mousukoshi jibun jishin no tame ni namida o Tsukatte mo ii nda yo? Dakara douka semete kono te ga Todoku kyouri ni kimochii Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga Kawari ni namida nagasou Dakara douka... Soba ni ite |-| Kanji= 誰かの為だけに 涙を流す事が出来る君だけど、 泣いてる顔を見てると笑ってしまうんだ。 君を愛して良かったよ。。。 だからどうか　せめてこの手が届く距離にいて欲しい。 涙流す時はこの手が　それをそっと拭うから。 誰かの為だけに　涙を流す事が出来る君だけど、 もう少し自分自身の為に　涙を使っても良いんだよ？ だからどうか　せめてこの手が届く距離にいて欲しい。 涙流す時はこの目が　代わりに涙流そう。 だからどうか　側に居て |-| English= Only for someone else's sake,you are able to shed tears but, when I see your tears running down your face, I can't help but laugh. I'm glad I'm in love with you... That's why,I want this hand to reach the distance So that when you cry,this hand can gently wipe off your tears Only for someone else's sake,you are able to shed tears but Isn't it right to shed tears a bit more for yourself? That's why, I want this hand to reach the distance So that when you cry,this hand can gently wipe off your tears So somehow,stay with me. Full Version Rōmaji= dareka no tame dake ni namida o nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo, naiteru kao o miteru waratte shimaunda. kimi o aishite yokatta to... dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii. namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga sore o sotto nuguu kara. dareka no tame dake ni namida o nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo, mou sukoshi jibun jishin no tame ni namida o tsukatte mo iindayo? dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii. namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga sore o sotto nuguu kara. soredemo kimi ga hito no tame dake ni namida o nagasu no nara, boku wa kimi no tame dake ni namida o nagasou. Sou omotte koko ni irunda. dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii. namida nagasu toki wa kono me ga kawari ni namida nagasou. dakara douka soba ni ite. |-| Kanji= 誰かの為だけに 涙を流す事が出来る君だけど、 泣いてる顔を見てると笑ってしまうんだ。 君を愛して良かったと… だからどうか せめてこの手が届く距離にいて欲しい。 涙流す時はこの手が それをそっと拭うから。 誰かの為だけに 涙を流す事が出来る君だけど、 もう少し自分自身の為に 涙を使っても良いんだよ? だからどうか せめてこの手が届く距離にいて欲しい。 涙流す時はこの手が それをそっと拭うから。 それでも君が人の 為だけに涙を流すのなら、 僕は君の為だけに 涙を流そう。 そう思ってここに居るんだ。 だからどうか せめてこの手が届く距離にいて欲しい。 涙流す時はこの目が 代わりに涙流そう。 だからどうか 側に居て。 |-| English= Only for someone's else sake you are able to shed tears but, while seeing the tears running in your face I can't help but laugh. I'm glad I'm in love with you... That's why, somehow at least I want this hand to reach the distance. So that when you cry this hand will gently wipe of the tears. Only for someone's else sake you are able to shed tears but, Isn't it okay to shed tears a bit more for your own sake? That's why, somehow at least I want this hand to reach the distance. So that when you cry this hand will gently wipe of the tears. Even so, if you only shed tears for people's sake, I, only for you, will shed tears. I was thinking that. That's why, somehow at least I want this hand to reach the distance. When you feel like crying, these eyes will take your place and do so for you. That's why, somehow stay with me. Trivia *This opening theme happens to have a teaser of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess. Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme